


Hold me, as if everything will melt with your touch

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Baking, Christmas, Christmas baking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 10:Chanyeol just wanted to bake some cookies. Sehun had other plans.





	Hold me, as if everything will melt with your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the closest I´ll come to writing something like smut. And it´s basically nothing...

Chanyeol stares at the bowl of flour — or was it sugar? he couldn't remember — and has no clue what to do next.  
It isn't like he is a bad baker, otherwise he wouldn't have suggested they use their one free day to bake christmas cookies for the whole group.  
He's still lost because he might be a bit distracted due to the enormous amount of alcohol in his blood stream and the slender fingers that have found their way under his hoodie and are now running all over his sides and stomach.  
He tries to focus, he really does but he just can't concentrate on anything but Sehun's fingers on him. Mapping out his defined abs with fever light touches, dipping ever so close to the hem of Chanyeol's pants but never quiet reaching it.  
He had forgotten what a needy and horny drunk his boyfriend was.

It had started out fine at first. They had been given the day off by their managers since they were finished with their repackage promotions and it was close to Christmas. Everyone had been eager to spend the day as enjoyable as possible. Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Minseok had already decided to go visit the Christmas market down town and Jumyeon had arranged to go see a movie with Yixing. Leaving only the maknaes, Chanyeol and Baekhyun in the dorm.  
So, while they were getting ready for the day, Chanyeol had suggested they make some Christmas cookies. He had always done this with his mother and sister when he was younger and it'd been quiet some time since his schedule had allowed him to do it.

Baekhyun, who wasn't the biggest fan of baking had immediately denied, saying he'd rather spend the day in bed and watching movies. But Sehun and Jongin had liked his idea and agreed to help him. Jongin because he likes everything involving food and Sehun because he likes everything involving spending time with his boyfriend.  
Chanyeol had sent the two of them to the nearest grocery store to get all the necessary ingredients while he prepared the kitchen. Which, in retrospect had been his first mistake. Because when the two of them came back, they had not only bought what he had told them but also am array of Christmas themed beverages. All of them containing alcohol.

"Come on, making a little drinking game out of this won't hurt", Sehun had commented upon seeing Chanyeol´s frown. He wrapped his arm around his waist and softly kissed his cheek.

Chanyeol had just rolled his eyes. Sehun knew exactly what he had to do in order for his boyfriend to agree to everything.

"Okay", he had finally caved in which earned him another kiss from Sehun. This time on the lips.

At first everything was fine. They helped him prepare the dough for cinnamon cookies, occasional taking a sip of whatever Jongin had heated up from their collection of bottles.

Sehun was a bit touchier than usual, which Chanyeol blamed on the fact that they hadn't seen each other the last week over since Sehun had been away to film for his new drama. Chanyeol wouldn't protest against the sudden kisses and lingering touches he received constantly while they were baking.

It was a lot of fun, the three of them joking around, drinking Jongin´s array of sweet, hot drinks and singing along to the Christmas music Chanyeol had turned on halfway through. It was so much fun that Chanyeol only realized how much they had drunk when it was too late. He had forgotten how fast those drinks got to one's head, especially with how sweet they were. You just kept on drinking because it didn't taste too much like alcohol.

They had completed three different types of cookies and were just about to start on the fourth one when Jongin had got a call from Taemin and excused himself. Both Sehun and Chanyeol knew that he wouldn't come back. His calls with Taemin usually lasted a minimum of three hours.

It had gone downhill from there on. If you considered their baking process. Not so much regarding other things.

Chanyeol has just started to weigh the amount of butter he needed, struggling to read the scale with his hazy mind when Sehun let out a deep sigh.

Chanyeol looked up to see his boyfriend sitting on one of the barstools, his head propped up on his hand, staring at Chanyeol, eyes hooded, lips forming an adorable pout. When he met Chanyeol's eyes his whole face transformed into a fond smile.

"Do you even know how much I love you?", he asked, playing with the cookie cutters in front of him.

Chanyeol huffed out a small laugh. "I have an idea, yes."

Sehun's fingers stopped playing around and he raised his eyebrows tentatively, his smile turning shy. "Can I show you again?"

Chanyeol just nodded, mouth slightly open as Sehun rounded the corner, stepping closer towards him.

Which leads them to the position they are in now. Sehun is hugging him tightly against his chest, cheek resting against Chanyeol's back. He's humming along to the music playing faintly in the background as be draws out patterns following the melody on Chanyeol's skin.

It's domestic and comfortable and Chanyeol would almost enjoy it, if it weren't for Sehun's fingers teasing him by taking slightly longer on all the places he know get Chanyeol all riled up.

He has had enough when the index and middle finger of the younger's hand tentatively dips into the waistband of his sweat pants, close to his crotch area. Chanyeol lets the butter he had been holding drop onto the table and grips Sehun's wrist before he can wander any further.

"Hm." He can basically hear the smirk in Sehun's voice.

Chanyeol pulls at Sehun's wrist, reversing their positions so that the younger is now standing with his back against the counter. His hands fly up to rest against Chanyeol's chest, while he leans forward caging the younger in with his arms.

"Don't", he warns. Voice deep and raspy.

Sehun lets out a small whimper and leans forwards nuzzling his cheek against Chanyeol's neck. He begins pressing small kisses onto the warm skin and Chanyeol tries his best not to moan. He doesn't really manage.

Sehun kisses his way up, following Chanyeol's jawline until he reaches his lips. He doesn't kiss his mouth directly, only touching the corner of it softly with his own lips.

Chanyeol has had enough of the younger´s teasing, he takes his hand from where he's holding the counter tightly to come up and grip the back of Sehun's neck.  
He's turns his head only a few centimetres before connecting their lips in a hungry kiss.

His hair is a mess, his eyes dark, dilated and sparkling. Where he had bitten down on his lips they are a pretty red colour. He looks so fucking hot, Chanyeol might go crazy. He takes one hand off of Sehun's face and pushes the bowl and all the ingredients away before he grips Sehun's hips and hoists him up onto the counter. Chanyeol takes a step forward so that he's now standing in between Sehun's legs. The younger pulls at his shirt with a whine, wanting him to lean in even closer so he does just that. Chanyeol meets his lips in an open-mouthed kiss, claiming what's rightfully his. He loves it when Sehun becomes a compliant mess under his hands, he loves how soft his skin feels, how good his lips taste. Chanyeol can never get enough of it. They've been together for so long and yet Chanyeol finds himself craving for his young lover whenever he's not near. He needs to touch him, kiss him, love him, like he needs air to breathe.

Sehun leans back, just enough to get to breath but still close enough so that Chanyeol can feel the softness of his lips as he speaks.

"I really love you so much", he whispers. His hands are wandering over Chanyeol's back, feeling every millimetre of it. He has always done this, ever since they started. Seven years ago, Sehun had just been a boy, had no idea how to kiss, no idea how to love someone. But Chanyeol had taught him, over and over again.

Chanyeol closed his eyes, slowly inhaling Sehun's familiar sent mixed with the comforting smell of baking.

"I love you most", Chanyeol answers, fingers playing with the fine hairs at the back of Sehun's head. He gives Sehun the softest kiss, causing him to let out a dreamy sigh. He buries his head into Chanyeol's neck, leaving more kisses there, their bodies curving into each other.

And as much as Chanyeol loves this, he needs Sehun's mouth back on his, meeting him in a slow, long kiss. It's burning hot, filthy, filled with passion and love. Impatient hands tugging at loose shirts, wanting more and more.

Every flick of tongue, every touch of slender fingers on hot skin, every moan sends electric shivers down Chanyeol's spine.  
It's easy to forget everything around them when their lips are connected, their hearts beating in sinc.

They are suddenly brought back into reality though by a reminder that they are not alone when an annoyed voice speaks up and a chair is being pushed back.

"Seriously? Right in front of my Sandwich?" Shit. Chanyeol has completely forgotten that Baekhyun had come in ten minutes ago to make himself something to eat.

The older sighs. "Back then, when Heechul hyung said that it's annoying when you have two of your members dating each other, this is really not what I imagined."

Chanyeol blushes but quickly regains his composure when he remembers the things he's witnessed the other do back when they were still room mates. The older was really no one to talk.  
Sehun on the other hand finds this apparently really funny because he chuckles low against Chanyeol's neck, sending shivers down the other's spine by doing so. The older tightens his grip on Sehun's hips before he shoots Baekhyun an apologetic smile.

"It's okay. Just take it to your room, this is a bit unhygienic", Baekhyun answers with a dismissing wave of his hand.

"Yeah, of course", Chanyeol presses out, voice rough. Sehun hasn't stopped dragging his hands up and down Chanyeol's back and somewhere along the way he's got bored with Baekhyun talking and had started to bite and lick at Chanyeol's neck again. It was all getting too much for the rapper and he needed to do something against it. Quick.

"That's actually a great idea."

Baekhyun shrugs. "You know me, always full of brilliant ideas."

Chanyeol leans back a bit to meet eyes with Sehun. The younger already looked like a hot mess, cheeks flushed, eyes blown wide, and they have barely even started.

"What do you say, baby?", Chanyeol says with a smirk. It's just to rile the other up more and maybe to annoy Baekhyun. He already has his answer.

Sehun leans in to connect their lips into a wet and heated kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes", Chanyeol says after they come apart again rubbing his nose against Sehun's. Causing the other to giggle again, harmonizing with Baekhyun's pretend vomiting sounds in the background.

Chanyeol's hands leave Sehun's hips to grip his thighs instead and hoist him up into his arms, Sehun throwing his legs around Chanyeol's hips on instinct.  
Like this they walk out of the kitchen, leaving Baekhyun, his sandwich and their half done gingerbread behind.

"My room's closer", Sehun mumbles as he goes back to his task of attacking Chanyeol's neck, leaving it covered with red bruises. Their stylist is gonna kill him tomorrow but right now, Chanyeol doesn't care.

"Okay." He pushes the door open with his foot, trying his best to keep his balance.

"He could have walked by himself, you know!?", Baekhyun shouts after them but Chanyeol doesn't answer any more, he just slams the door shut before throwing Sehun on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes tirdwheeling Baekhyun is one of my favourite tropes


End file.
